


i’m sorry

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Druck-works [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: sara apologizing to Matteo for outing him





	i’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this was another tumblr prompt (@veron104)

**Samstag** _22_ : _49_

 

There was a party at Hanna’s tonight. The entire last year of students were going, and some people from the lower grades as well. So it was going to be a huge turnout. The boy squad was going because they would never ever say no to a party. Matteo even asked David to come with, even though neither of them were huge fans of parties. But they realized that it would be the last high school party, so why not try to make the most of it, right?

 

And either way, there would most likely be a bunch of free alcohol and weed, which got Matteo on board, because that would be a waste if they didn’t finish it all. And once Matteo was on board, it meant that David was as well. 

 

The boys all decided to have a pregame at Matteo’s shared flat, so they would all go together to the party, instead of having to search through the crowd of drunk party goers in order to find each other. They each had a beer, played a game of fifa before leaving, and once David destroyed them into shreds (like the competitive little shit he is), they were ready to go. 

 

The walk to Hanna’s didn’t take more than fifteen minutes, and soon enough, they found themselves on the front porch, waiting to be let through by the bouncer that Hanna got. Once they were able to get through, they entered the party atmosphere, with the stench of sweat, beer, weed, and hormones filling the air. The vibrations of the electronic dance music could be felt from miles away, meaning that it felt like a low level earthquake inside. 

 

The boys immediately headed straight towards the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab some beers, and some vodka they found. They decided that in order to get into the party mood, they should each down a sip of the vodka, considering that there were no shot glasses in sight. Jonas went first, followed by Carlos, Abdi, David, and finally, Matteo, who finished off the bottle. They threw it in the trash and cracked open their beer bottles, drinking them while making some short conversation. 

 

Matteo then proceeded to smoke some weed that Abdi had on him, sharing the joint with David. They were in their own little world, just staring into each other’s eyes, not needing to say a single word, just needing to bask in the other’s presence. Their own little world was disrupted though, by Jonas saying, “We get it. You’re in love, but can you please let us take a drag from the joint you’re hogging?”

 

“Sorry, bro.” Matteo replied, once out of the trance their little world provided. “Here.” he handed Jonas the joint. “I’m going to be right back okay?”

 

“Where are you going? Do you need me to come with you?” David asked. 

 

“I don’t know, do you want to watch me take a piss?” Matteo shot his eyebrows up and smirked when David’s face blushed the littlest bit. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’ll be right back I promise.” 

 

He gave David a kiss, which he responded to by putting his hands on Matteo’s cheeks, deepening it a bit more. They pulled apart when they began to hear the boys groan about how they’re never not sucking each other’s faces off. 

 

They both flipped the other three off simultaneously, then went to give each other one more quick peck. “Love you, Matteo.”

 

“You too,” and with that, Matteo was off to the bathroom. He knew where it was, since he’s been to Hanna’s more times than he could count, but it took a while because he had to shove his way through horny teens making out and grinding against the wall and on the makeshift dance floor. “I swear, they’ve never heard of public decency,” he mutters to himself. 

 

After about a minute, he made it to his destination. He turned the door handle, but it was locked. He knocked on the door. “I’m almost done!” yelled out the person inside, and he heard a flush and the water running from the sink. He waited thirty more seconds until the door opened, revealing who was inside. It was Sara. 

 

“Hey, Matteo!” She exclaimed. “How are you?”

 

“Uh, good, good. You?” he asked while scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“Good.”

 

They fell into a silence that could have only been described as awkward. Sara broke it after some time, still standing in the doorway of the bathroom. 

 

“I know I probably should’ve told you earlier, but I’m sorry for outing you. I shouldn’t have done it. It wasn’t justifiable by any means, and if I had the chance to go back and stop myself from doing it, I would.”

 

“Sara, it’s fine.” Matteo wants this conversation to be over. It kept bringing back flashbacks to his week in hell. He didn’t want to talk about the worst time of his life. 

 

“No, it’s not. I didn’t understand that back then. I was doing what I thought that you deserved, since you treated me like shit.”

 

“I’m sorry about that, Sara. I shouldn’t have kept you stringing along like I did. I realize that now, and I hope you can forgive me one day.” Matteo replied. He hates thinking about what he did to her too. It must’ve been awful from her side. 

 

“I may not forgive you now, but I’m working towards it. I know that I’m not in your place, so I can’t know what I would’ve done. But anyways, I’m truly so sorry about outing you. it was a huge mistake, and I didn’t know better. I didn’t think about the homophobia that could occur at school, or that some people have even died from attacks. What I said about you could’ve really hurt you, and I’m glad that nothing major happened. I’m trying to grow, realize my mistakes, and I understand if you don’t ever want to see or hear from me again.” She looked down to the ground, with tears threatening to spew down her face. 

 

“Hey,  don’t cry. I’m glad you realized all of this. And I’m glad you’re trying to grow. I don’t hate you, and maybe one day I could try to forgive you. It wasn’t your secret to tell and I’m glad you noticed this, so at least you know now, and won’t do it to someone else.”

 

“Thanks, Matteo. And hey, I’m really happy for you and David. You guys are so good together. You deserve it.” she adds. 

 

“Thanks. I’m glad it shows,” he jokes. She smiles in response. 

 

“I’ll get out of the way now. Bye, Matteo.” and with that, she leaves and Matteo walks into the bathroom. 

 

At least we got some type of closure, he thought. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it  
> leave me any suggestions or things you’d like me to change in comments


End file.
